Why does he get to touch you?
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: After witnessing Morgan and Emily behaving somewhat inappropriately in the bullpen, Hotch has an outburst that upsets the person he cares about the most. This leads to him confessing some of his feelings.


Why does he get to touch you?

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk, staring down into the bullpen in disgust as he took in the scene playing out in front of him. He had to sit back and watch as the object of his desire laughed under the touch of Derek Morgan.

The younger agent had his hands all over the female profiler. His fingers moved unashamedly around her waist, her hips, her stomach. This was completely inappropriate behavior, even if they weren't in a work environment.

He continued to glare down from his office, as Emily giggled uncontrollably as Morgan's fingers jabbed at her side.

He witnessed as the younger male pulled the Emily up and over his shoulder, his hand giving her ass a slap as the pair continued to laugh along.

That was the point where Hotch snapped. The Unit chief leaped up out of his chair and stormed out of his office, down into the bullpen. "MORGAN! PRENTISS!" He called out a little louder than he had originally planned on.

Morgan placed the female down on the ground and turned to face his furious boss. "Hotch…"

"I don't want to hear it!" He bellowed, still clearly livid. "This kind of behavior is NOT acceptable in this office!"

Prentiss tried to speak next. "Hotch, we…"

"NO! I don't need to hear any of your excuses, just DON'T let it happen again!" He screamed. "I expected more from both of you."

Before either had a chance to respond, Hotch stormed back up to his office, avoiding the disapproving gaze of David Rossi. Once inside he slammed the door shut and closed his blinds, blocking out his teammates.

* * *

><p>Less than a minute later, Derek Morgan strode into Hotch's office, not bothering to knock before entering. "What the hell was that, man?"<p>

"That kind of behavior was completely inappropriate." He hissed through his teeth. "It's my job as your boss to put an end to it." If he was to be completely honest, he was trying desperately to convince himself of that.

"What about your job as a friend?" The younger agent spat. "Emily's nearly in tears because of you."

That fact right there broke his heart, he'd upset Emily. "Is she okay?" His voice was soft and gentle, taking Morgan by surprise.

"Why don't you get off your high horse and come down and see for yourself?" With that said Morgan rushed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

The team leader sat for a long time with his head in his hands. He knew he had no right to shout at his subordinates like that, just because he was jealous. And now he'd upset Emily, was it really worth it? Deep down, he knew the only reason he'd reacted that way was because he wanted to be able to touch her like that, to hold her in his arms. He'd missed her.

A soft knock on the door dragged him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" He asked formally.

"Prentiss, sir." Her voice was unsteady, unsure.

"Come in."

"Sir," Emily Prentiss greeted him as she walked into the office, carefully closing the door behind her. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I wasn't thinking properly, I was just… having fun." Hotch watched as a tear ran down the raven haired female's cheek. It took every ounce of self control he had to keep himself from running to her and scooping her up in his arms. "It's just, I missed everybody so much and now I'm back, I was just trying to enjoy myself. I wanted to feel again. But you're right, it was inappropriate and I'm sorry. It won't happen again, sir."

"I'm sorry." He breathed out, almost silently, his eyes burning holes in the floor. "I didn't mean to shout at you… or upset you."

"Really sir, it's fine. I…"

"No, it's not fine." He cut her off, jumping up from behind his desk. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Hotch was now pacing back and forward across his office, not looking Emily directly in the eye at any point. "The way I reacted was more inappropriate than the way you were behaving." His voice was rising in volume with every statement. "I didn't want to upset you. I had no right to upset you!" He screamed the last sentence, more at himself than at her.

"Hotch, you…"

"I had no right." Emily could see water forming in the corners of her boss' eyes. "I mean God, it's just…"

"Just what, Hotch?" Prentiss inquired, moving closer to the worked up male.

"WHY DOES HE GET TO TOUCH YOU?"

Emily shifted backwards, taken by surprise at the sudden rise in volume.

"Why does he get to touch you?" He repeated, practically whispering this time.

"Hotch…"

"No, I get it." A single tear escaped and ran down the usually stoic face of Aaron Hotchner and his speech slowed down. "You missed him. He missed you." Hotch's eyes finally met with Emily's. "But, what about me? ... I missed you too."

Emily Prentiss strode back over to Hotch, gripping his wrists tightly when she reached him. She placed his arms behind her back and wrapped her own around him, pulling him into a tight comforting hug, as a second tear slipped from his eye. She held him close, silently letting him know that this was okay. It was okay to hold her, to touch her.

When at last she felt him ease up and pull her closer to him, Emily leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek, before whispering in his ear. "I missed you too, Aaron."


End file.
